Şablon:T5
VAP: Aw! Not our Bakugan. (CACKLING) : See that? You brats understand now? I, the great Marco Chezanello, am the best Bakugan brawler there is. (SCREAMING) VAP:Oof. (GASPING) (GROWLING) (CACKLING) : From now on, this whole park belongs to me. VAP: What? Ventuslu: Whoa. : So, pretty impressive, don't you think? I'm on a roll, you know? Just can't lose.Right? Get it? : I can't even hear myself think over here. What's with you? : Oh. Nothing wrong with me. I straightened out a guy using Bakugan for bad stuff.Then I taught some misguided kids to follow the rules : How can we ever forget? : Boom! There's no trouble in Los Volmos with Dan Kouzo around. : So full of himself. : I guess you're a hero, huh? : Yep. That's right. I am the Awesome Ones number-one hero. ♪ Ahh ♪ : Which means that I'll be in charge here from now on. - Ha. : Huh? : What are you talking about? : I should be the boss, that's what. And I expect total loyalty. : Like that's happening. : This is absolutely ridiculous. (DOOR OPENING) : Huh? Pyruslu: Hey, Dan. Aquoslu: You need to help us. : What? : Huh? : So, what's wrong, Rowdy Reds? Pyruslu: Marco kicked us out of... Aquoslu: ...our own park today. : Marco who? : You mean Marco Chezanello? Pyruslu ve Aquoslu: Yeah. : He's this town's biggest bully for sure. He's a real piece of work. Pyruslu: He used his Bakugan. He says the park belongs to him now. : Marco did that? Aquoslu: He beat up our Skorporoses, too. Pyruslu: Help us, please. Can you, Dan? : How about it, Dan? I'm sure the boss of the AOs can make this right, right? : Yeah, Mr. Hero. Go take care of it. : Ha! No problem. Consider it done, guys. (GASPING) : Whoa. What's the deal here? Dan, Wynton, Lia, AP: Whoa! Ventuslu:This is King Marco's kingdom. You can't come in without permission. AP: Max? (SCREAMING) : (SNAPPING FINGERS) I'm thirsty, servant. Ventuslu: Oh! Right away, Your Majesty. Ventuslu: King Marco is the best. He's not a party pooper like boring Dan over there. He lets me do whatever I want. Pyruslu: What's with Max? : He's gone over to the dark side, which is obviously Marco's side. : Ah. You had all better bow to me, too. That's the only way I'll let you into my kingdom, losers. But if you try to defy me... Cyndeous? (ROARING) (CACKLING) (GASPING) : Marco, why do you do unkind things like this? Why are you threatening people? : Cyndeous, my friend, you don't understand how this world works yet. Just keep quiet and do what I say. (GROANING) :Bow down now, AO. : You kidding me? I'll never listen to you. I won't let you get away with this. Get it? I'll take this park back with a Bakugan Battle right now. : Humph. Works for me. I'll show you who's the strongest brawler here. : Drome up. Bakugan brawl! Yeah. : Go, Cyndeous. (SCREAMING) What? : Nice one. Ha! (CACKLING) : Hey. That's not fair. Drago? Pyruslu: Dan, got to say... Aquoslu: That was so lame. : Yeah. What a hero he is. : Hello? Earth to Dan. Reality check, please. : But to be fair, we can't let that dude get away with this. : No, we can't. We won't fall for Marco's tricks. : Bakugan brawl! (ROARING) : Bakugan brawl! (ROARING) : I can't believe Marco is playing dirty like that. Hey, Drago? Where are you, buddy? : Up here, Dan. : Oh. Drago! :Get me out of here. Quick, okay? (SCREAMING) (ROARING) Trox ve Gorthion: Whoa. : Wait. What in the... : It's a trap, Lia. And we fell for it. : A trap? (BOTH CACKLING) : Cyndeous, Sword Barrage. Right now. Marco, shouldn't we fight fairly? I don't want to be in a cowardly battle like this. : Listen up, Cyndeous. I am your partner, and you have to do whatever I say, like it or not. : But... : Cyndeous! (GROANING) : Sword Barrage. Trox ve Gorthion: Whoa. Whoa! (CACKLING) : Good work, Cyndeous. Next, it's time to take on some humans. : Humans? (LAUGHING) Ventuslu: Wait, Your Majesty, please. You can't attack humans. : Out of my way, servant boy. What are you waiting for? Do it, Cyndeous. Are you refusing? : This battle is wrong. It's an unfair fight. : Just do what I say, Cyndeous. Cyndeous? (GROWLING) : What? : Do it now! (ROARING) : Yes. (SCREAMING) (MARCO CACKLING) Ventuslu: Mac, Maggie! (ROARING) (SCREAMING) PA: Drago, yay! : Dan! : Phew. Made it just in time. (GRUNTING) : Let's do this, Drago. : On it. : Oh, that's not good. (GRUNTING) : That's great, Cyndeous. Keep up the pressure. Ventuslu: That's how you thank Drago for saving you? You're a bad boy. (GROWLING) : Drago! : Gorthion. : We finally made it out of that pit. : Just in time. : Dig deep. Drago, counterattack. : Moving. ♪ Bakugan brawl, it's a big brawl ♪ ♪ Bakugan brawl, it's a big brawl ♪ (GRUNTING) : What's your problem, Cyndeous? Fight back. Use something more than your shield. : I can't take any more of this cowardly battle. AO, PA: Huh? : Dan, did you hear that? : Yep. Marco, consider this battle over. : No, it's not. Cyndeous, what are you doing standing there? Attack! Take Drago down. :No. : I'm your partner. Do what I say. Listen to me now. I'm the boss man. What I say goes, and I say keep fighting. : Hold on. This is just like... : Move it. Move it. : Which means I'll be in charge here from now on. And I expect total loyalty. : Wow. That's how I was acting. Man, I'm the worst. What a jerk. : You are a Bakugan! You serve me. Now, fight, you monstrous menace. Hear me? : Stop. : Oof. That really hurt. : Bakugan are our friends. Stop acting like you own them. : Time to end this battle, Drago. : Agreed, Dan. : I'm sorry I was so arrogant earlier. I was acting just like Marco was. : You weren't that bad. : You do get an annoyingly big head sometimes. But don't worry. You never get away with it. (CHUCKLING) (LAUGHING) Ventuslu: I'm sorry I sided with that bad guy, Marco. Do you think you could ever forgive me? Pyruslu: Sure we can. The three Rowdy Reds will stick together forever. Aquoslu: Rowdy Reds. Pyruslu: Yeah! : Dan has the right idea. Humans and Bakugan are friends. You've got it all wrong, Marco. You're not my partner. : You don't dump me, Cyndi. I dump you. Ventuslu: Yay! You got our park back for us. Aquoslu: We knew you could do it, Dan. : Dan, your words expressed how I feel. I'd like to be your partner. : Wha'? : Cyndeous wants to become Dan's partner? : Can he do that? VAP: Hmm. : I guess we have a new friend. : Sounds good to me, Drago. Right? : Thank you, Dan. : Welcome to the team, Cyndeous.